At the present time small buildings placed about a person's property are very popular. Generally, it is preferred that these small buildings are free standing and situated at some distance from the main building or buildings. These small buildings may have a multitude of different purposes, such as completely or partially enclosed garages for single cars or other vehicles, carports or canopies, storage sheds and the like.
Some small buildings are presently available on the commercial market but they all have several drawbacks that severely limit their adaptability to different uses and situations. Generally, all available small buildings are constructed with a specific size (i.e., width, length, and height) and cannot be altered. Also, all commercially available small buildings are either constructed or assembled by the company that sells them or they are prefabricated in set pieces that are, in most instances, difficult for the purchaser to assemble. Further, if the small buildings are rugged they are relatively expensive and if they are inexpensive they do not last very well. These buildings cannot be altered at a later time to accommodate different or additional uses and any change or increase in size requires the purchase and assembly of a completely new building.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved building system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building system that can be used to assemble small buildings for any of a large variety of purposes.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building system which can be used to assemble small buildings that are easy and inexpensive to assemble, disassemble, alter in size, or otherwise modify.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building system which can be used to assemble small buildings that can easily be expanded or contracted in size for different uses and purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building system which can be used to assemble small buildings that are sturdy and can easily be assembled by the purchaser.